


Spilled Ink

by Darkknightsrevenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hermione needs to get laid, Hogwarts Library, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Hogwarts Prefects' lounge, Library Sex, Light Bondage, Malfoy has a change of heart, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Safewording, Semi-Public Sex, Seventh year, Sex, Spanking, Squirting, canon noncompliant, malfoy is great in bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkknightsrevenge/pseuds/Darkknightsrevenge
Summary: Hermione is in the library studying when Malfoy's interruptions cause her to have a little meltdown. She's exhausted, been studying to death, just really needs to get laid... Malfoy can't pass that up after she stands up to him a little. Things begin to change between them as they continue to meet up for the best sex they've had in a long time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat at the library late at night, trying to finish her potions essay. Usually, she aced potions with a gleaming cauldron, but this essay had her stumped.

She let out a frustrated sigh, and it echoed around the nearly deserted room, drawing the attention of the other occupant. Draco Malfoy sat a few seats down at the long table. He picked up a crumpled bit of parchment and tossed it down the table, hitting her shoulder. 

"Oi, Granger. Stuck on potions?" Draco whispered down the table

"Oh, go swallow your tie..." Hermione growled. Draco smirked and scooted closer. When she ignored him he tossed a quill onto her essay.

"What are the properties of that blasted root again?" He asked. She continue to ignore him, so he scooted closer in hopes of catching a peek at her essay. Hermione hastily covered it, knocking over her bottle of ink in the process. The onyx liquid spread over the entire table, covering both Hermione and Draco's essays.

"Wonderful going... Merlin's beard, you stupid mudblood!" Draco hissed, flushing in anger. Hermione slammed her potions book on the table before shoving everything into her book bag and promptly bursting into tears of exhaustion as she fled the library. 

"Scourgify." Madame Pince growled over Draco's shoulder, cleaning up the spilled ink. On the table was Hermione's quill, now ink-free. Before he could stop himself, Draco grabbed the quill and his belongings before chasing Hermione into the corridor, much to the dismay of the librarian. 

"Wait! Granger..." Draco called, getting up and running after the bushy-haired Gryffindor. "Your quill." 

He caught her arm on the grand staircase, offering the quill. Hermione snatched it back and kept stomping up the steps. 

"Granger, what's gotten your knickers in a twist?" Draco persisted, trying and failing to catch her wrist. 

"Granger, I know you can hear me." Draco panted. 

Hermione spun around, sending him clattering down a step as she advanced on him. "Go on then, keep ranting about how much of a clumsy mudblood I am, how I go out of my way to inconvenience you, how Potter and Weasley only hang around me because I do their homework? Have I missed anything? Anything else you tell your father about in your daily letters?" 

Draco took another step back, whatever he'd been about to say dying in his throat. 

"I spent all day in the library to get away from those two idiots, found myself actually confounded on an essay for once, and then had to go spill ink all over everything. I'm exhausted, I'm hungry, I'm dying for a shag, I don't need you following me around making me feel shittier!" Hermione finished her tirade, breathing hard. 

Silence reigned around the deserted staircase. A nearby portrait averted his eyes, coughing to hide a choked-off laugh. 

"Scourgify." Draco said softly, pointing his wand at the slimy ball of parchment in Hermione's hand. The ink dripping down her balled fist onto the steps receded. Hermione opened her hand, looked at the parchment, blinked, and then fell on her backside, crying again. 

"Merlin's beard." Draco said. "What's gotten into you?" 

"I-I-I can't r-remember to do a s-s-s-imple spell!" Hermione wailed. "I-I-I'm going m-mental!" 

"Granger, you've always been mental, you didn't need this to prove it." He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and tossed it into her lap. 

"You've got to be joking." She sniffed, picking it up and mopping her face with it. 

"Cheer up, Granger. Everyone forgets about magic from time to time, even you. You're allowed-" 

"Don't you dare say it's because I'm a muggle-born." Hermione threatened. 

"I wasn't going to. I was going to say it's because you've got enough crammed into that head of yours." 

"Oh." She blinked up at him. " _Oh."_

 _"_ What?"

"What is happening?"

Draco sulked a moment. Hermione offered the handkerchief and he pocketed it. 

"I don't know. Slip of the moment, I guess. Should I stop and go back to my usual git demeanor?"

"Suit yourself." Hermione replied, picking herself back up. 

"Let me walk you back to the tower. Tell me about the homework, and we'll forget this ever happened." Draco offered. Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

"Fine. But we better not get caught by anyone." 

"I'm sure I can start insulting you and make a clever exit if they do." 

They started up the grand staircase, waiting for their section to move and then continuing up. 

"Speaking of seeing others, where is your usual retinue?" Hermione asked. 

"Crabbe and Goyle? Wouldn't be caught dead in a library. They're probably lazing around the common room or in bed already." 

"What were you doing in the library?" Hermione asked. 

"That's where they keep the books, Granger, don't you know?" The sarcasm crept back into his voice, but instead of biting back, Hermione chuckled. They climbed onto the staircase that floated to the Gryffindor landing.

"The striped knoxroot gives three distillations, one that is key in memory potions, one that is a bang-up cure for warts, and one that is poisonous. The correct distillation depends on the temperature it reaches before heat is removed." Hermione listed off. 

"Memories, warts, poisons. Who would think. I loathe Potions." Draco grumbled. "Snape has no business making us write a foot and a half on this."

"You sound like Ron." Hermione quipped, chuckling again. 

"Don't compare us, please. I'll say something nasty." Draco replied, allowing himself a smirk. 

The staircase suddenly bucked, sending them both into the railing. Hermione lost her footing and fell hard against Draco, who lost his footing and slid down the steps into the endcap railing. The staircase gave one more shudder, then fell still and connected to the Gryffindor landing.

"Alright there, Granger?" Draco asked. 

"Draco..." Hermione whispered, staring up at him. He lost his train of thought as his body processed how close she was to him. How she wasn't currently struggling to get away. How she subtly shifted closer. How her eyes fell on his lips. He felt a bolt of warmth and arousal shoot through his body.

"Erm, Granger? What was that about dying for a shag?"

"Malfoy... yes." She moaned. 

"Prefect's bathroom?" He asked, yanking at his tie to loosen it. 

"Yes..." She breathed, closing the distance between their mouths. She tasted like cinnamon and smelled like ink and parchment. It was absolutely intoxicating. 

They managed to make it down another two staircases and down the 5th floor corridor, pausing every couple steps to lock lips again. Her hands were roaming everywhere, mussing up his hair, squeezing his arse, undoing buttons of his shirt. Merlin's beard, with how loud they were moaning it was a miracle they didn't wake the whole castle. 

"Spring storm." Hermione panted at the 4th door, and it opened into a mercifully empty bathroom. She yanked Draco in by his shirt and he eagerly pressed her up against the nearest wall, knee in between her thighs. 

Hermione sighed as he ground into her, allowing his tongue into her mouth. She frenched him eagerly before pushing him back and resuming disrobing him. Their robes fell into a puddle at their feet, followed by her jumper and button-up. She shivered as her bare back met the stone wall, but ignored it and began attacking his neck with relish once she finished his buttons. He focused on rubbing his knee against her pussy and getting her bra straps off her shoulders. 

"Fuck... ugh..." Hermione groaned as he pinched her nipples. 

"You like it rough, Granger?" Draco asked, surprised by her eagerness. 

"Yes. Talk dirty to me." Hermione groaned in between kisses. Malfoy felt thunderstuck. Granger liked it rough and filthy? His treat. 

"Up." He commanded, picking her up and pinning her back to the wall, grinding his hips against hers and kissing hard enough to bruise. 

"Oh, yes. Yes." She panted. "More." 

He shoved a hand in between them to roughly handle her breasts, biting at her neck and then sucking hard. She'd have marks later. She rolled her hips on his, making him groan. 

"Let me down. I need you." Hermione panted. He dropped her legs and shoved his hand in her panties, not surprised to feel her wet. He went straight for two fingers inside, then backtracked to swipe across her clit with his thumb. He alternated between fingering and jerking her clit, keeping his lips on hers as they kissed sloppily.

"Oh, yes. Draco. Finger me like that." She panted, arching her back when he pressed his fingers towards the front of her vagina. "Right there."

"You're so wet, Granger. You like me handling you rough. You want my fingers in your greedy snatch." 

"Oh, yes." She whined, letting her head fall back. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you see stars." Draco growled, pulling away and turning her around. She braced herself on the wall as he ripped her panties down around her ankles. 

"You like to be spanked?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"God, yes!" Hermione cried. He hiked her skirt up a little and brought one palm down on her arse, the slap echoing around the bathroom. He pulled down his zipper and gave himself a couple quick strokes before spitting into his hand and swirling it around the head. Hermione spread her legs, quivering in anticipation. He drew his dick through her wet folds, lubing up the tip before giving a short experimental thrust. She took him in a little more every couple of short thrusts, until he gave a full thrust and seated himself inside. Their combined moans filled the bathroom with echoes. 

"Move, Malfoy. I need your dick." Hermione demanded. 

"Quiet, Witch." Draco hissed, giving her arse another spank and earning a lewd moan from her lips. He started to pump in and out of her, thighs slapping against each other. 

"You like that?" He panted, canting his hips so he could aim towards the spot he already knew most witches liked. 

"Oh-oh-oh..." Hermione cried, legs shaking. He could feel her thighs leaking onto his from how wet she was. He reached up and took a solid hold on her bushy hair, pulling it enough to be felt, but not that she would be in excruciating pain. 

"Draco!" She cried in surprise and arousal, quickly followed by moans. 

"That's it, ride my dick, Granger. Filthy witch like yourself wants it rough." 

Draco let go of her hair and swatted her arse again before reaching around and jerking on her clit. Hermione let out a little scream. 

"Fuck, Granger, I'm going to cum. Get down on your knees." Draco demanded. Hermione dropped to the floor and took him all the way into her mouth before he even had time to process the loss of warmth. He was finishing before he knew it. She swallowed and let him go, wiping her mouth. 

"Fuck." Was all Draco could say. "You look utterly... debauched." Hermione flushed, pulling her sweaty hair off her neck. She began looking around for her clothes. 

"Wait a moment, you didn't finish." Draco said. 

"Erm, well, it's a bit different for witches, don't you know." She replied, avoiding his eyes. 

"I'm well aware." Draco rolled his eyes. "Lay back."

"I-I don't know, Draco... It's... I've... well-"

"Shut up and lay back, Granger. Don't make me force you to enjoy yourself." 

Hermione sat back, knees drawn up to her chest. Draco gave her shoulder a small push. She went down reluctantly, and he prodded her knees apart. 

"I can't allow my flawless reputation with witches be tarnished, I don't care how good the shag was." He growled, sliding his hands up her thighs and gently kneading them. "What do you like?"

"Erm... I don't really know." 

"Merlin's beard, woman, do you not masturbate?" 

"Well, yes. But that's different. It's different with guys." 

"You've never had a bloke get you off?" 

"No, I haven't." Hermione's brown eyes finally met his. He saw her apprehensiveness. 

"Try to relax, imagine it's your hands on yourself, and direct me with your voice. I can take it." 

"O-Okay..." 

He stroked either side of her with delicate touches before sliding two fingers inside, reaching for the same point as before. He let his thumb stroke over her clit just gently, increasing pressure. 

"Can I go in with my mouth, I'm much better with my tongue." 

"Sure..." She sighed. The moan as he tongued her clit was the loudest yet. 

"I take it you like that. You like the idea of Draco Malfoy tonguing you." He said against her thigh before delving back in. Her fingers found his hair and held on for dear life. 

"Harder..." She panted as he crooked his fingers and pulled up, searching for her spot. He sucked hard on her clit, flicking it with his tongue. 

"Oh-oh-oh..." She groaned. "I think I'm getting closer, Merlin, oh-"

Malfoy pulled away and jittered the flat of his hand as fast as he could, roughing her clit. The spasms started, increased, and broke as Hermione's orgasm hit her like a train. 

"Oh, dear lord." She panted as she came down. "I didn't know it could be like that." 

"Like I said, reputation." Draco said, planting a final kiss to her winking pussy. 

"Merlin's Beard." Hermione said, covering her face in her hands. "What just happened." 

"You said you were dying for a shag, and I obliged." Draco replied, standing and pulling his trousers up. Hermione tugged at her panties, then swiveled her skirt on correctly. He tossed her bra at her and began doing up his buttons. They dressed in silence, then stood awkwardly, neither wanting to be the first to leave. 

"Well then. Erm, this was fun." Hermione finally said, shifting awkwardly between her feet. Who was she kidding, she felt like a million galleons from how good that fuck had been, but she had no idea how they were supposed to proceed. 

"Let's just leave, this is awkward enough without small talk. And don't forget the contraceptive charm." Draco drawled. 

"Right, right. Erm, well. See you." 

"See you." 

Hermione cast the contraceptive charm and then waited five minutes after Draco left to exit the bathroom and make her way upstairs. She made it to the portrait hole with only moments to spare before curfew. 

"Bandersnatch." She said to the Fat Lady. 

"Quite." the Portrait replied absently. 

She waved at Harry and Ron tiredly but went right up to the Girl's dormitory, splashing some water on her face in the bathroom before changing into her pajamas. The others were all asleep already. 

Hermione was just selecting a book to read from her trunk when she heard a tapping at the window. An eagle owl was fluttering outside, note clutched in its beak. She quickly let it in before it woke up the other girls. 

_Granger -_

_I cannot remember the properties of that bloody root. It would appear you sucked all cohesive thought out through my dick._

_Do it again._

_D.M._

Hermione red and re-read the note, her cheeks flooding with red. Her pussy gave an unsolicited clench. What had she been thinking, shagging Malfoy? And why was he sending her a note afterwards? This was not normal at all. What would Harry and Ron think of her shagging Malfoy? They would think she was mental. And maybe she was, but the sex was so good... and she wanted it, so badly...

Before she could stop herself, Hermione grabbed a pencil off her desk and jotted a reply. 

_Malfoy -_

_Only if I come twice next time._

_H.J.G._


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks passed with little excitement. Hermione wrote, rewrote, restarted, and rewrote a transfiguration essay, leaving her little time to think about much else besides schoolwork. Her prefect duties remained the same, her shifts rarely overlapping with Malfoy's, and the incident in the Prefect's bathroom began to fade from her mind. Until...

It was a rainy Saturday, perfect for staying indoors and getting caught up on work. She was ears deep in Arithmancy charts in the common room when a scratching at the window caught Ron's attention.

"Oi, who's got an owl?" He asked. Hermione barely glanced at the window and then did a double take as a familiar eagle owl pecked at the glass.

"Er, it's mine." She said, getting up before Ron could.

"Isn't that Malfoy's owl?" Harry asked. He'd seen it at breakfast often enough to recognize it. Hermione cursed the timing. What could he possibly want?

"Probably asking to swap shifts again so he doesn't have to go with Ron." Hermione said.

"Oi!" Ron yelped.

She let the bird inside and unclipped the parchment from his leg. Malfoy had been thoughtful enough to put a waterproofing charm on his note. The owl shook his feathers and gave a mournful hoot.

"Harry, got an owl treat?" She asked. "It's absolutely pouring out." Harry shoved Ron's parchments off his legs and ran up the stairs to their dorm. Hermione gave the bird a tentative pat. While she waited she unfolded the parchment.

Granger-

Need your brain in the library.

D.M.

That was it? He risked sending his owl out into this weather just to send her that? Honestly.

"Here, they're a bit stale." Harry jumped down the last few stairs and handed her a crumpled packet of owl treats. "I should buy some more." He returned to the couch and Ron while Hermione patted the eagle owl's feathers and gave him the owl treats.

"I'm going to the library." Hermione said. She offered her arm to the large bird and he delicately stepped onto her, careful with his talons.

"What do you mean you're going to the library? You were just there this morning." Ron said irritably. "And what did Malfoy want?"

"None of your business." Hermione replied. "Don't nick my potions notes." She stepped out the portrait hole, gently carrying the big bird with her.

She was halfway to the library when she realized the utter lunacy of what she was doing. She was carrying a gigantic bird through the castle, on her way to meet her rival in the library for... Studying? What on earth. She had dropped everything because Malfoy said he needed her brain. Was she an utter prat at this point?

She strode into the library to find it surprisingly empty. With OWLs and NEWTS coming up she fully expected the space to be packed, but it had been a rather miserable day, which meant the doldrums and endless games of exploding snap within the dorms.

"This is yours." She said shortly to Malfoy, stopping at his table in the back of the main area.

"What- Granger, put him down." Malfoy frowned. "You could have sent him back to the owlery."

"Have you noticed that it's pouring out there? I figured he could use the warmth. It is a he, right?"

"Yes. His name is Ulysses."

"Harry gave him some treats."

"I'll be sure to get him a trophy." Malfoy's bored tone made Hermione stomp her foot in anger, her temper quickly rising to the surface.

"This is your owl, Malfoy. Treat him kindly or I'll ask him to bite you!"

Draco looked up at her, wide-eyed at the sudden outburst.

"Yes, all right. I'll put him in the Prefect's common room to dry off." He said warily.

"And?" Hermione said.

"I... I will bring him some treats before he goes back to the owlery, are you done?"

"Yes." Hermione turned on her heel and made to leave the library.

"Wait, Granger!" Malfoy called, hurriedly gathering his things and chasing after her. He caught up as she began her way down the corridor to the Prefect's common room.

"What, Draco? I'm taking Ulysses to the prefect's lounge."

"Is that it then? You didn't come to see what I needed?" He was jogging to keep up with her quick strides.

"I suppose you could tell me. French Quartet." She stopped at the large framed portrait of a lady dancing with a bear in a top hat, watching as it swung open to reveal the empty lounge. Ulysses launched off her arm to sit in one of the high windows with his head under his wing.

"Well, fuck, Granger. I wanted you to tell me how to finish this _fucking_ transfiguration essay and to pay you back by fucking you so hard against a restricted section shelf that you saw the ghost of Pernivelus Trout with his head transformed into a _fucking_ teapot!"

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say. She felt even dumber than before. Malfoy dragged a hand down his face, breathing hard after his tirade. She noticed for the first time that he looked unrested. Dark circles ran under his bloodshot eyes and his normally styled hair was loose and messy.

"Look, I'm sorry. My temper's short too, all right?" Draco threw himself into one of the plush couches. "NEWTS have me feeling like there's a hornet's nest in my head and that I've forgotten everything I've ever learned about magic."

Hermione let out a slow breath. It was clear that Malfoy was feeling similarly to how she did when under academic duress, she should do something to fix it.

"There now, you're being mental." She said, coming to stand in front of him. "May I?" She gestured at his lap.

"Er..." She didn't wait for him to finish before she straddled him.

"You may play lazy to your cronies, but don't think you can hide from me that you're a brilliant wizard. You got straight OWLs, you've invented charms- albeit, to heckle my friends, and you've managed to keep your grades up even with Quidditch. That's enough to drive anyone mental, so let me get some of your frustration out."

Draco looked up at her dazedly as she pointed her wand at the portrait hole and cast a locking spell before tossing her wand aside and pulling her blouse up over her head, exposing the unassuming lace of her bra.

"Go on then." Hermione said, looking at him expectantly. He blinked back at her. "Going to touch?"

Before she knew what hit her, Draco's hands were in her hair, cradling her head, and his lips were locked on hers. He chased her lips, licking and biting at each one until licking his way into her mouth and assaulting her tongue with his.

She ground her hips down onto his, feeling the pulse of his dick beginning to get interested in the proceedings. She disengaged from his mouth and pushed his head back roughly, attacking his jaw and nibbling her way down his neck. She sucked a sharp hickey into the soft skin underneath his collarbone, earning a rough moan.

Hermione pulled back slightly and unbuttoned his shirt, aware of Malfoy's lips nibbling around the shell of her ear and combing through her hair.

"Merlin, why are you wearing your uniform on a Saturday?" She groused as a button failed to come out of its hole.

"Was on duty last night - ah!" Malfoy moaned when she finally got the button off and went for one of his nipples. "Fell asleep in my clothes, went to the library." He grunted. He leaned her back nipping and sucking along her bra line before giving her a mark of her own just above the lace.

"No wonder you look like dung." Hermione said, biting his neck.

"Are you going to ride me or insult me?" Draco growled, eyes dark. He reached for the button of his slacks and she hopped off to shimmy out of her jeans and panties. Draco barely undid his slacks at all, his cock standing up from the fabric, hard and red. She looked at it, feeling saliva flood her mouth. Draco inhaled sharply at her hungry gaze, passing a hand over himself and muttering a wandless lubrication charm.

Hermione climbed back into his lap and sank down on his length with a drawn-out moan matched by the man underneath her.

"Fuck, you feel incredible." Malfoy moaned, grabbing her arse and beginning to guide her up and down. She moaned in reply, letting him bounce her on his dick. The sound of their slapping flesh echoed around the small room.

Hermione's hands ran through his hair and down his neck, pausing at the loosened tie still resting there. She tugged on it lightly. "May I?"

"Yesyesyes... Safeword is Salazar." Draco breathed. Hermione wrapped the tie around her hand and moved it over his shoulder, giving his neck a slight pressure. Not enough to choke, just enough to know it was there. Draco's eyes widened before he surged forwards to kiss her, jerking her grip on the tie tighter. He leaned her backwards, grinding their hips together instead of bouncing. Hermione felt a thrill run down her legs.

"I'm gonna cum." Draco grunted. Hermione clenched her pussy and pulled the tie ever so slightly. Hot warmth exploded inside her and Draco gave a strangled yell as he climaxed. Hermione instantly released the tie, feeling Draco pulsing inside of her.

"Merlin, that was the hardest I'd ever cum in my life." Draco growled in her ear, chest heaving. She patted him on the shoulder before disentangling herself and fetching her wand. She vanished the mess they'd made and performed a contraceptive charm. Draco watched her, looking fucked out.

"Well?" She said after she finished.

"Well, you didn't finish. Get your arse back here now that I've had a breather. Put this under your hips." He pulled one of the displaced small cushions off the floor.

"What?"

"Trust me." He said, pulling her legs apart and sticking three fingers in his mouth.

"Ugh, Malfoy, that's-ohhhhh" Her protest was cut off by three slender fingers making their way inside her fanny. Draco crooked them and lifted, practically pulling her hips farther up. She felt like she was going to wet herself.

"Relax." Draco said, his lips brushing her clit gently. Hermione bucked at the soft touch coupled with the hard pressure of his fingers. Draco licked over the bud of her clit, gently at first and then applying more pressure. Before Hermione even knew what was happening, a gush of fluid ran out of her.

"Oh my god-" Her cheeks reddened.

"Shut up." Malfoy said harshly in between licks of her clit.

"No, I can't-"

"Close your eyes." Draco commanded, bringing his other hand up and jittering her clit, faster and faster until she practically blacked out from the orgasm that raced through her.

"Oi, still with me?" A gentle tapping on her thigh brought her back to reality. Draco was smirking up at her, his face absolutely drenched.

"Oh my god." Hermione covered her face, mortified.

"I've met some girls that can squirt, but that was a record, Granger." Malfoy said.

"That's not normal..." Hermione groaned, shaking her head.

"That's not normal? Why's your cunt feel like a million galleons, eh?"

Hermione couldn't deny it, she felt like a pile of jelly.

"Evanesco." Draco muttered with another wandless spell. The wetness disappeared from the couch, the cushion, and his face. He surveyed her in mild distaste.

"Come off it, Granger. Are you really going to be so prissy about a little squirt when I just came purely from you choking me with my own tie?"

"That's different." Hermione groaned, finally sitting up. "Light bondage isn't the same as excreting a bodily fluid all over someone."

"Well, me and my magical fingers will be waiting when you come crawling back for another orgasm." Draco took stock of their scattered clothes and began to redress.

"A-are we going to keep doing this?" Hermione asked. Draco paused, working the inside of his lip as he looked down at the buttons of his shirt.

"I want to." He said. "I really did think it would be a one-time thing. Then I couldn't stop thinking about how good of a shag it was."

"I see." Hermione said, gathering her clothes to her chest. "Me too."

"Will you help me with this essay? I can't remember the bloody book I need and I know that you probably do. You probably even have a personal copy." Draco asked, grey eyes looking up at her earnestly.

Hermione looked at her socks and worried her bottom lip.

"Please, Granger. Name your price in orgasms, just don't leave me out to dry on this."

"I'll meet you in the library after supper." Hermione said. "You don't have to repay me, but I won't say no to another round later this week."

Malfoy let out a sigh. He gathered his book bag and turned to leave when a loud hoot interrupted him.

"Bloody hell, I'd forgotten he was here." Malfoy raised his arm and Ulysses soared down from the high window to perch on him, showing the same delicate landing skills. "Don't start." He shot at Hermione before she could open her mouth. Draco retreated, taking his owl out the portrait hole. Hermione gathered her clothes and her wits and scurried back to Gryffindor tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione managed to go the rest of the evening on autopilot without Harry or Ron noticing much. They were focused on the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin. Hermione didn't want to think about that, and she didn't want to think about what the rest of her evening was going to entail, so she listened to Ginny natter on about some fight between three Ravenclaws she'd seen at lunch and periodically put whatever was on her plate into her mouth.

Across the hall, she could see Draco with an expression similar to hers. He was clearly pretending to listen to something that Pansy Parkinson was telling him and not retaining a single word. His grey eyes were fixed on a wall sconce and he was methodically putting potatoes in his mouth.

Hermione clenched her thighs subconsciously. Her mind ran back to earlier, how her body had felt under Malfoy's fingers, how she'd-

"Who're you staring at?" Ginny asked, turning to look over her shoulder.

"N-no one, Gin. I was just staring into space. Kind of tired."

"Yes, I can see you found my story quite entertaining." Ginny snorted and turned her attention on Harry, who was discussing a particular move he wanted to try.

"I'm going to the library." Hermione said, pushing her plate back and gathering her bookbag.

"Oi! Again?" Ron called. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and swept out of the Great Hall.

Once her feet were moving, Hermione realized that she actually didn't want to go to the library just yet. She also didn't want to go to Gryffindor tower. She was restless and already bloody horny again, even though she'd been shagged what, four hours ago? She regretted the choice to change into one of her casual skirts, the rustle of the fabric against her thighs was making her feel warmer as she walked.

Her feet took her up to the third floor, past the library, past the prefect's lounge, down the charms corridor and back, finally bringing her to rest in the trophy room. She sat down on a bench that was tucked between two cabinets of academic awards and let out a deep breath.

Scenes from earlier replayed in her mind. Draco's hands on her arse, his lips on her shoulder, the way his hair fell in his eyes as he looked up at her. She squeezed her thighs together again, trying not to get too worked up before she had to resign herself to an evening of transfiguration theory.

"This is not where they keep the books, Granger." A familiar drawl came from the doorway.

"I'm aware." Hermione snapped. "Just needed a minute to myself."

Draco sauntered into view. He looked better than earlier, like he'd gotten a good nap and soon food in him. He'd changed into more casual clothes, grey jeans and a black jumper that made him look white as a ghost.

"Thinking about earlier?" He pretended to look at a row of Quidditch awards.

"Maybe." Hermione flushed in spite of herself.

"You know, it's really not that embarrassing to squirt. It's just like what men do-"

"Oh, shut it." Hermione growled.

"All right, what's got your knickers in a twist now?" He asked. Hermione blushed deeper and looked away.

"You're horny for me again, aren't you?" Draco chuckled. "But you don't want to admit to being a needy little witch." He sat down on the bench and started to pull her into his lap.

"Draco, no, I-"

"Shh. We're not going to get caught." He said. "As long as you stay quiet." Hermione let herself be moved as he wanted, her thighs tensing in anticipation. Draco held her back to his chest with one arm and traced up her leg with the other. He used his knees to open her legs, opening her up to slip a hand over her damp panties.

"You're insatiable." He growled behind her. "Absolutely insatiable."

He moved her panties to the side and traced her damp pussy lips before sliding his middle two fingers into her with ease and beginning to pump them slowly. Hermione felt warm heat flood her body and resisted the urge to moan, her head falling back on Malfoy's shoulder.

Draco nibbled at her ear and then her neck and shoulder, tightening his grip on her cunt bit by bit. He crooked his fingers and began to slowly fuck that spot inside her she was becoming more familiar with.

"That's a good witch." Draco purred. "Imagine that it's my cock fucking you open like this. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Hermione let out a breathy moan, clapping a hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Hands behind you, between our bodies." Malfoy said, giving her space to put her hands between them and lean back. "Okay?"

"O-okay" Hermione said, panting. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions. Draco grasped one of her breasts through her top and continued his assault on her neck. Hermione squirmed in arousal, biting her lip to keep herself silent.

"I should make you come all over one of these trophies and then make you clean it off with your tongue, you dirty slut." Malfoy growled in her ear. Hermione felt like a bucket of cold water dropped on her head.

"Wait, no- stop!" She said. Draco instantly removed his hands, letting her free her arms.

"That was... Too much." Hermione panted, lurching off his lap.

"I'm sorry, we'll stop." Draco said, jumping up as well. He muttered a wandless cleaning spell for his hands under his breath, rubbing them together.

Hermione retreated behind the center display, trying to get ahold of her breathing and clean herself up. Draco watched her cautiously.

"I-I need to go." Hermione stuttered, making a move for the door.

"Wait." Draco said, blocking her way. "We should talk about this."

"No, no, I mean... Yes. But I need a minute." She mopped at her face frantically. When had she started crying? Draco stepped aside and she shot out of the trophy room, making a beeline for the nearest girl's bathroom.

Once safely inside the bathroom, Hermione splashed water on her face and leaned against the sink.

What had just happened?

Everything had been fine except for her snatch out for anyone to see if they walked in. And the arms behind the back, which had hurt. And then Malfoy had said- fuck, that was filthy. It was nothing like his usual dirty talking. Did he really think she was a slut?

No, no. He'd responded instantly to her distress, he'd wanted to talk about it. He must have just gotten caught up in the heat of the moment.

She went for another round of water on her face and looked at her reflection. She looked more pale than red now, even though her eyes were still red-rimmed. But her heartbeat was slowed down and she could think clearly again. She should go back and face Malfoy.

He was waiting across the corridor from the bathroom, her bookbag laying on the ground next to his. She stooped to pick it up.

"Erm, thanks. And sorry."

Draco's silver eyes searched her face for a moment.

"Did I hurt you?"

"The arms were uncomfortable like that, yeah." She admitted, looking at her trainers.

"And you didn't like the dirty talk. Was it that particular word or what I described?"

"Both."

Malfoy chewed on his lip, studying her.

"Sorry, Hermione." He said softly. "I won't do it again."

Hermione blinked at his sudden change in demeanor. Just then, voices sounded down the corridor, causing them to step apart.

"Library?" He asked. She nodded, following him back down the corridors to the Library.

The library was blissfully empty, most of its usual inhabitants down at supper still.

"Restricted section?" Malfoy asked. Hermione nodded. They breezed past Madam Pince's station, barely attracting her attention. The quiet of the restricted section closed in around them and Draco led her to the back corner where a small two-seater was nestled.

"Nice and private." Malfoy said. He threw himself into one of the chairs and began to unpack. Hermione glanced around at the dusty books. She'd never gone back this far, but the subjects were fascinating. Half a dozen titles off one shelf alone should be added to her list. She selected an obscure transfiguration theory book for tonight. Not what Malfoy would be needing but enough to keep her occupied.

"Do you not have any work?" Malfoy asked, noticing that she didn't pull anything out of her bag. "Of course you don't, you already did it all." He rolled his eyes and bent his head over his essay, eyes scanning the parchment for where he'd left off.

"Right, so I'm stuck on the theory behind animagus transformations. I know why they're different from morphamagi but what's the bloody awful book that states the laws of bodily transformation?"

"Brittalbert's Guide to Changing the Human Form." Hermione pulled it out of her book bag and handed it to him.

"Right, should have expected that." Malfoy grumbled.

They worked in silence for over an hour, Malfoy muttering to himself as he wrote, Hermione silently turning pages of her book as she read. The transfiguration book was interesting, but as the time stretched on, Hermione began to be aware of a familiar antsy feeling growing in her knickers. She clenched her thighs together and tried to ignore it, but it kept causing her to read the same line over and over again.

Suddenly, a hand rested lightly on her knee. Her eyes shot up to see Malfoy smirking at her over the top of Brittalbert's Guide. She returned to her reading since she could only guess where this was going. Of course he knew. He had a sixth sense for when a witch was drenching her knickers.

The hand crept up her leg and trailed featherlight to the inside of her thigh, leaving goosebumps in its wake. She parted her knees ever so slightly.

"Want to come over here for a do-over of earlier?" Malfoy rumbled, quirking an eyebrow.

"Pince will hear." Hermione shot back.

"Not if you keep quiet." Draco challenged. "Come here and let me treat you nicely."

Hermione bit her lip but didn't budge. Malfoy snorted derisively.

"Have it your way." His hand left the inside of her thigh and returned to his parchment. Hermione chewed on her lip, feeling the loss of his touch acutely.

"Draco..." She whimpered.

"Not now, Granger. Can't you see I'm busy?" He said, not looking up from his parchment. Hermione's jaw dropped for a moment before she sniffed and dove back into her book. She re-read the top paragraph five times and then shut the book in exasperation, standing abruptly and shoving it back into its rightful place on the shelf. Before she could stalk back for Brittalbert, she found her hips pinned to the shelf, a warm body behind her.

"You're not getting away that easily." Draco growled in her ear. "If you walk away from me again today I'm not going to play nice."

His hands roamed over her thighs before one disappeared into her panties, slicking his fingers. He circled her clit, teasing and slow, making her grind back into his hips. He nudged her legs apart and went for the same move as earlier, middle two fingers inside, palm rubbing against her mound. Hermione pressed the back of her hand to her mouth to keep a moan from slipping out.

Draco began to thrust his fingers, curling them inside her. She could feel his erection rubbing gently in the cleft of her arse, rock hard even through their clothes.

"This must be your ultimate fantasy." Draco whispered in her ear.

"N-no." Hermione choked out, managing not to moan as she did. "Your prick isn't inside me."

Draco stopped, taken slightly aback.

"Do you want it to be?" He asked, sounding amused.

"Y-yes." Hermione whispered, face aflame.

"Tsk tsk. What will the books think?" Draco muttered, unzipping his fly and yanking her panties over her arse. Hermione couldn't even reply as the feeling of his cock inside her practically made her see stars. Draco's hand clapped over her mouth, silencing the moan she'd almost let out.

He began to thrust in short, quick movements, barely making a sound. His free hand returned to her clit, swiping over it quickly. Hermione's legs shook as she realized she was actually close to an orgasm. She barely had time to register that fact in her mind before her hips bucked wildly, lights bursting in front of her closed eyes.

"Fuck, Granger..." Malfoy murmured into her hair, his hips stuttering as the sudden shuddering of her pussy caught him by surprise. He tensed and thrust a couple more times as he finished.

They breathed heavily for a moment, Malfoy removing his hand from her mouth and trapping her in between his arms as they leaned on the shelf. Hermione was grateful that he was pinning her to it, or her legs would have collapsed underneath her.

"I can't believe it." She whispered.

"What?"

"I just had an orgasm during sex."

"Congrats. Since I said I was making Potter a trophy I'll make myself one as well."

"Shove it." She said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He slid out of her, releasing a stream of cum down her thigh. She heard his quick intake of breath as he turned back to her with his wand.

"That's a sight for sore eyes." He murmured.

"I repeat, shove it." Hermione hissed. He vanished the mess from her pussy, cleaning himself up as well.

"Going to stand there all night with your fanny out?" Draco said, noticing she was still leaning heavily on the shelf.

"I can't move, I need your help. If I move my leg I'm going to get a cramp or collapse." Hermione gritted out. Draco gently knocked the back of her knee, causing her to topple backwards and into his arms, feet tangling in the panties still around her ankles.

"Easy now." Draco said, helping her to the chair as feeling returned to her overtaxed legs. She tugged at her displaced undergarments.

"Can I have them?" Draco asked, smirking.

"What?" Hermione hissed.

"Can I have your panties, Granger. As a memento."

She stared at him, open-mouthed. And then against her better judgement, stepped out of her panties and threw them at him. Draco tucked them into his pocket, grinning wolfishly.

"Can I just-"

"No." She said.

"But-"

"If you enjoy your face bat-bogey free, I suggest you shut your mouth."

Malfoy leaned back in his chair, smirking as wide as possible. Hermione huffed and grabbed her bookbag, giving him a parting glare and stalking out of the library, face as red as a tomato.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed without anything of note happening, and Hermione was about to crawl out of her skin. Horny was an understatement. She felt like a parched man in a desert, desperate for a shag. It always got like this 'round the middle of the month, and the memories of the excellent shagging she'd been doing recently were only serving to fan the flames.

But Malfoy was continuously entrenched in Quidditch with the big game approaching. Which was why she was shocked when his name had appeared on the roster for patrol that morning. Then Harry told her at lunch that McGonagall had overruled Snape to get them the pitch that night so that they wouldn't have to keep waking up at 5am for practices. Which meant the night could turn in her favor if she played her cards right...

Her pussy clenched in anticipation. It would certainly be too easy to get Draco in a dark corner for a shag, he was sure to be willing.

A glance his way at dinner had her heart sinking. Draco looked like he was going to drop on his feet again. And he looked distracted, not in the way that a good fuck would fix. It was just her luck, wasn't it?

Four hours later, Hermione was going to scream in frustration. Not only was Malfoy not in her knickers, the man wasn't _anywhere._ She was actually beginning to think that he'd blown off rounds and gone to bed because it seemed impossible that she hadn't bumped into him yet. Of course, the night that she needed to conveniently have a meet-cute in a deserted corridor was the night he was nowhere to be found. Whereas all other times she couldn't bloody shake him.

Hermione stopped at the top of the stairs to the sixth floor to catch her breath and stew. If she continued into the East Wing and took a discrete turn into an alcove, she could be assured enough privacy to get her hand down her panties and take care of some of this tension herself. It was absolutely ludicrous how horny she was, she could barely think straight. That's why she thought she could abandon her duties just for a moment... it wouldn't take long.

She turned into the alcove and sighed at the quiet. Without further ceremony she got a hand down her skirt and into her damp panties, wasting little time on foreplay with herself and going straight for a punishing rhythm on her clit. Yes, it wouldn't take long to finish at this rate, she was practically melting out of her clothes.

"Tsk tsk. If only professor McGonagall could see this."

Hermione jumped, face turning as red as the Gryffindor wall hangings.

"About time you showed up, where've you been?" She grumbled. Malfoy chuckled and ducked into the alcove with her.

"Apparently not in the right place, or else it would be my hands doing that dirty work."

"Shut up and get me off." Hermione demanded. "I'm hornier than a dragon in heat."

"My, my..." Draco pressed her against the stone with his larger frame. "When we started all this I didn't realize I would have my hands full trying to keep you sated. Did Krum ever struggle to keep up with you?"

"No." Hermione replied. Draco let out a genuine chuckle, trailing his hands down her waist to her legs, hiking up her uniform skirt.

"Well that's about right, isn't it? Sorry I can't hold a candle to old Krum, but I'll do my best." He pushed her panties to the side and gave her two fingers, letting his thumb press her clit enough to get her going.

"Merlin, you're wet as hell." He said, nipping her neck. "You weren't joking."

"It's always like this. Every month." Hermione moaned as he moved up to bite at her earlobe. "Please fuck me, Draco, I can't take it."

"Well now, I can't resist it when you beg." She heard the sound of his zipper coming undone and then the head of his prick prodded her entrance. She took him easily. Draco hiked one of her legs up, pinning it to his side with his elbow and pressing her into the cold stone.

"Oh... yes." Hermione breathed as he began to snap his hips into hers, forcing her back into the wall. "I want it rough, give it to me."

"Oh, the witch wants it rough? She'll get it rough." Draco grabbed her arse and squeezed hard, his nails digging in a little. He kissed her hard enough to knock her head back into the wall, assailing her mouth with his tongue and teeth. The combination was enough to make her melt.

"Turn around." Draco said, pulling away. "I'm going to spank you, since you liked it so much the first time."

"Yessss..." Hermione hissed. She pivoted, putting her palms on the wall. Malfoy took down her panties and put them in his pocket. He was back inside her in an instant. Once seated he delivered a solid swat to her arse, making her moan.

"Keep quiet or else Filch'll hear." Draco warned. "I'm not going to tell you again."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, stifling her moan as another swat made her body rock forwards. Draco began to thrust again, their flesh slapping together.

"You like that?" Draco asked. "Want me to pull your hair?" Hermione nodded vigorously. A hand snaked into the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling gently but not enough to cause pain. Hermione bit her hand in order to keep from moaning.

"I'm not going to last..." Draco panted into her ear. Suddenly Hermione was made aware of a completely different sound. Footsteps were rapidly approaching their alcove. She stopped Draco, causing him to grunt in frustration.

"Someone's coming..." She whispered, digging for her wand inside her robes. With a gymnastic feat of flexibility she rapped Draco over the head followed by herself, the familiar egg-drop sensation of the disillusionment charm stealing over them.

"Who's there!" Filch barked, entering the East Wing. The would be concealed in the darkness if they didn't move, but if he had his infernal cat with him...

Filch crept past their enclave, giving it only a cursory glance. Hermione resisted the urge to cringe as it felt like Filch was looking at her exposed snatch. Draco held perfectly still as well. As Filch moved into the adjoining wing, Draco began to thrust, ever so slowly. His hand slithered over her leg and began to play with her clit, making her legs shake.

"Stop it, for heaven's sake..." Hermione hissed. Draco pulled out of her and crushed her to his chest, backing into the wall behind him. One hand covered her mouth while the other fondled her pussy. She shook her head, trying to tell him that it was wrong, that they'd be caught, but suddenly Filch's footsteps were returning.

"You're going to cum for me." Draco breathed in her ear, using the flow of their robes to mask his ministrations. The pressure on her clit suddenly became punishing, jerking the small bud back and forth under the pad of his finger.

Filch gave their alcove another look, peering into the darkness.

"Who's there?" He growled. At first it looked like he was actually going to come in and look around, but then some far-off noise caught his attention and he hurried out.

Hermione barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief before her orgasm hit her, nearly knocking her senseless. She sagged against Malfoy, who took her all the way to the floor, cradling her in his lap.

"Of all the irresponsible- ah! Pig-headed - mmh! Foolish things!" Hermione tried to scold as he continued to punish her with his hand on her muff.

"Can it, Granger. You liked the thrill of it." Draco rumbled, finally withdrawing his hands.

"You can be a right arsehole sometimes." Hermione shot back.

"Quit your griping and let me finish."

"How do you want it?" Hermione asked.

"Get on my lap." Draco replied. Hermione turned, straddling him. Malfoy did his wandless lubrication spell, making his prick slide right back home. Hermione sighed. Draco began to rock her hips back and forth with one hand while the other snaked up her blouse to clutch at her breast. Hermione let her head tip back, and Draco eagerly attacked her collarbone, licking his way along the line of it until he reached her throat.

Not wanting her hands to be useless lumps, Hermione found her own way under Draco's shirt, pinching his nipples and running over his abs. Draco sighed as their lips met again. The pace increased, drawing a slight sheen of sweat from them both.

"Hop off and lay down." Draco said. Hermione complied, unsure of what he planned to do. She lay back, spreading her legs wide, expecting him to re-enter her, but instead he gave himself a few more brisk tugs and began to come onto her snatch. She could feel the warm liquid dripping down over her clit and pussy lips.

"Too bad I don't have a camera." He growled. "You make a pretty picture." Hermione gave him her best glare and started to get up.

"No, I'm not done with you yet. Stay there." Draco said, catching his breath. "Give me a minute or two to admire you and I'm going to go again."

"Like this?" Hermione squeaked, gesturing at her bare nether region.

"Yep. I'm going to get you filthy."

Hermione felt a rush of heat flood through her at that.

"Though I'm sure you need none of my help to keep your motor running, I'm going to go down on you anyways." Draco tucked himself into his slacks and crawled towards her. Hermione tried not to moan as his adept tongue began to tease her clit.

"I didn't know you were into this." Hermione panted as his licks became more forceful.

"I'm into everything." Draco threw back before thrusting his tongue inside her. Hermione covered her mouth to keep from crying out. Draco alternated between thrusts with his tongue and little kitten licks over her pussy, spreading his cum around and getting her to practically drip with anticipation. She could practically hear herself edging closer and closer to orgasm.

"I'm ready to fuck you again." Draco growled as she squirmed under his tongue. He sat up on his knees and released his cock from his slacks, running it up and down her slippery channel, his saliva and cum enough lubrication. Then he was inside her, the new position for them making her thank the heavens for just how well endowed her was.

As he thrusted, Draco was sure to continue playing with her damp clit, spreading around the wash of bodily fluids and making her pant with arousal.

"This time I'm going to cum inside you Granger, going to give you the fucking you deserve." He began to speed up, arriving at a speed no partner had yet been able to achieve with her in missionary. Hermione thought she saw stars. Within minutes she was surprisingly going up the slope of another orgasm.

"I want you to cum first." Draco panted, jimmying her clit. Hermione had no idea where her body had learned to obey a command like that, but she was thrown into her orgasm. Draco began to cum only a moment after her, and they lay in a sticky pile trying to catch their breath.

Hermione almost thought that Draco had fallen asleep on top of her, but then he pushed himself off her and retrieved his wand, disappearing the mess off her snatch and casting the contraceptive charm.

"I can't believe that just happened." Hermione breathed.

"That good?" Draco chuckled. The glare he got in return only made him grin.

"Right, well. I have a castle to do rounds in, you have your muff to put away. See you." He tossed her panties to her before stepping over her legs to exit the vestibule.

"Wait, Draco! The charm!" Draco blinked, staring at her in confusion. His disillusionment adjusted to blend into the stone wall. Hermione let out a giggle.

"The disillusionment charm? Fancy going for a walk like that?"

Draco looked down at his altered appearance, making Hermione quake with laughter.

"All right, Granger. Had your fun?" Draco looked perturbed in spite of himself.

"All right..." She got off the floor and settled her skirt, giving Malfoy a rap over the head. His usual look returned. She pocketed her knickers in her robe. Malfoy cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Going to go on patrol with no knickers? My, my..." He breathed. "I might have to catch up with you later."

Hermione didn't reply, but her cheeks noticeably reddened before she turned away to continue her rounds. Malfoy chuckled and followed her, already plotting. 


End file.
